Talk:The Sepulchre
Think this might be a nod to the original game? Which Demon Door would he be? DK 04:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Beardy Baldy? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) confusing this doesnt make any sense ive gone to it it just tells me to go away, so i came back with cheese, ive tried 1 type from every star (unicorn ect) but he just tells me to go away try making it a little less confusing :Try waiting without having the cheese or the appearance. Sometimes it takes the door a bit of time to register the player being there. I once stood outside it for 30minutes before being told what to do to open it.--Alpha Lycos 12:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Walk up to the door and tap the 'A' button. He'll tell you what you need to do much faster.FieryMarigold 02:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Limit to Different Requests? After my attempt at trying to open the door (before meeting with it for the first time) with the clothing listed on the article page, I was told to retrieve a number of other items than the typical set (a Bandit Skullcap, a Corset and Noble Gent's trousers). After scouring the web for more information, this had made me wonder if there is a set limit on the number of different items it can ask for. For example, if I had spoken to the Demon Door whilst wearing the items he would commonly asked for (hairstyle, clothing) could there be more sets of clothing/hairstyle requirements other than the one I had previously mentioned? To me, it seems a little unlikely that there could be but it may need to be tested out in practice and verified. This also brings me onto my next question, could we be able to compile a list about the different sets of requirements he asks for, seeing as it might not be an infinite list? Thanks in advance for the help. WikiaWizard 18:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's mentioned in the article that he will ask for something different if you're already wearing any of the 'original' items. Which list of clothing did you use to start with? My expectation is that he has two main lists, the normal one and a secondary one if you're already wearing something from the normal. But I guess this could change if you return to him at a point when you're only wearing half of it, in which case he could ask for a completely new set. I do agree however that it would be good to compile some lists of what he asks for. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually started with wearing the Yokel Hat, Noble Gent's Shirt and the Corset but I think I talked to the Door before it asked for this (Bandits kept trying to attack me at the time so I couldn't really hear it). This could be why it wanted me to retrieve the Bandit Skullcap, a Corset and Noble Gent's trousers afterwards to open it up. ::I agree with your idea with the primary and secondary sets. I might attempt at a later point with some different combinations when opening the door (commonly asked clothes in full set, mix matched sets) and see what comes out of it, but it is quite a tricky Door to open. I'll record this and see if there is any pattern. WikiaWizard 20:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::OK. sounds good. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Still beating that dead horse Is it just me or can you not only get the Mutton Chops(Chops) in Bowerstone Market and only get the Dreadlocks in Bloodstone? What I seem to read is that one or the other can be found in either location. Just change or to and on this page. The "List of Demon Doors / Fable II" page has it correct.Garry Damrau 07:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC)